This proposed research training program is a competing renewal of an existing T32 research training grant at the University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio (UTHSCSA). The Craniofacial Oral-biology Student Training in Academic Research (COSTAR), which is submitted in response to announcement PAR-05-101, provides a comprehensive research training environment spanning basic science to clinical and translational research training. The purpose of COSTAR is to train a cadre of highly skilled, interactive scientists who can successfully address the new opportunities in dental, oral, and craniofacial research and become part of the future academic faculty in US dental schools. COSTAR will offer three complementary training tracks: 1) DDS/PhD program, 2) PhD program, and c) Postdoctoral research fellowships. The training is provided by a highly selected, research intensive and successful Program faculty from multiple departments in the Dental, Medical, and Graduate Schools at UTHSCSA, thus creating a strong multi- and inter-disciplinary training environment. Collectively, this Program Faculty has trained a large number of students at all levels of the COSTAR program. Based on experiences gained in the first grant period, COSTAR has been focused towards the successful training of students in long-term advanced degree programs and postdoctoral fellows. Adding a new postdoctoral research training opportunity in clinical sciences will adapt the program to UTHSCSA clinical research initiatives and aligns COSTAR with national priorities as outlined in the NIH Roadmap Initiative. Over the grant period, COSTAR will offer training to highly motivated and dedicated trainees in oral biology research for a total of 13 DDS/PhD students, 15 PhD students, and 9 postdoctoral fellows in basic or clinical research. The trainees will participate in core courses, COSTAR and Dental School research seminars, journal clubs, COSTAR training track meetings, and present their research at local and national scientific meetings. Trainee independence will be encouraged by successful submission of applications for individual awards. The COSTAR Leadership Council has extensive experience in administering research training and benefits from strong institutional support. Thus, COSTAR will provide the optimal environment for research training of new scientists reflected by the long-term success in academia of former trainees at the UTHSCSA. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]